The wedding
by Nay.Oh.Me-Lillypad
Summary: Eddie's wedding dosent go according to plan but in a good way or a bad way?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 of my new story :D

Please Review tell me what you think xx  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel woke up really early in the morning she turned to look at her clock which said 2.00am she had hours yet, she couldn't sleep it was Mellissa and Eddies wedding today and the thought of them together was hard enothe for her but the wedding was going to be much worse...

She knew it would be impossible to sleep so she decided to get in the shower, time quickly flew by, at 7.00 she received a text  
Rach x  
I can't wait today is going to be the best!  
will see you in an hour  
Mellissa

Rachel stared at the phone before slamming it shut, she didn't know why she was so angry and upset about it, Did she have feelings for Eddie? was she jelouse of her sister getting married before her?  
She quickly erased these thoughts from her head and got dressed she only had an hour till she had to meet Mellissa

Rachel Headed off to Mellissa's in her can when she received another text message from her  
Rach  
I hope you don't mind but can you stop at Eddies and pick up my bag?  
Thanks  
Mel x

Rachel stared at the text EDDIES! he closed her eyes knowing she was going to have to do this favour for her sister and headed down Eddie's road, as she pulled up the drive she took a deep breath before knocking the door. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of picking something up from Eddie's but she had a difficult day ahead and just wanted to get it over with.  
She knocked the door and in great surprise it quickly opened to a very tired looking Eddie.  
"Hey" Eddie said looking surprised to see her  
"Hi Eddie, sorry Mel left her bag?" Rachel questioned looking up at him, she saw him looking back and their eyes looked Eddie now with an appearing grin on his face.  
"Er.. yeah come in" Eddie invited Rachel in. Rachel looked around her she could smell Eddie all around her she smirked at little at the untidy environment which was around her.  
"Sorry about the mess" he said noticing her looking around.  
"It's ok, So... you excited" Rachel asked smiling back at him  
"Yeah, i guess so, it's going to be weird though, I mean you and me, I guess I thought it would always be us... Ah never mind come on lets search for the bag" Eddie said trying to change the subject, he didn't think it was best to go down the road so he headed into the living room to look for the bag.  
Rachel looked up at him as he walked away wishing he would have finished his sentence, what was he going to say? Us..? She decided to try get it out of her head and help him look for this bag.

After 10 minutes of looking for the bag Eddie finally found it in the dinning room.  
"Here you go" Eddie smiled handing the bag over to Rachel as the both walked towards the front door.  
"Eddie... I err, never mind, see you later" Rachel smiled as she was about to leave he felt his lips brush across the side of her face. she froze as she closed her eyes taking him in, she felt Goosebumps all over as he pulled away she quickly went for the door.  
"Bi" Eddie said as he leaned against the door frame watching Rachel leave, he brought his finger up to his lips were they had touched Rachel's face and sighed as he walked inside to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two :D xx  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel was helping Mellissa get ready for her big day they had to be at the church in an hour, Rachel's heart starting thudding she couldn't stop thinking about what happened at Eddie's, her feelings were getting stronger and stronger yet in less than an hour she has to watch him marry not only somebody else but her sister, she started to feel her eyes watering and quickly wiped them dry before anyone saw, she didn't want to ruin their day.

Eddie sat at home dressed in him tux waiting for the car to come and collect him, he moved over slightly so he could reach the draw in the desk beside him and pulled at a photograph, instead of staring down at a photograph of the woman he was soon to be marrying he found himself staring at a photograph of him and Rachel on the school trip to France last year both of them laughing at a joke Matt had told seconds before the picture was taken, He smiled at the photo remembering the joke and how they both couldn't stop laughing for hours.  
The car horn beeped and he jumped up quickly putting the photograph back in the draw and got into the car, sat in the back seat with his best man Tom, he headed for the church.

Mellissa arrived at the church with Rachel and the two bridesmaids Davina and Jasmine.  
"You ready?" Rachel said to her sister smiling at her  
Mellissa nodded as she went to fix her hair before the big entrance.  
Rachel sat on the bench outside the church when she saw Eddie's car pull up. Eddie got out the car and walked straight over to Rachel joining her on the bench.  
"You ok?" Eddie asked concerned as Rachel was looking down at the floor, she brought her head up to face him and nodded.  
"Eddie, what was you trying to say, you know at yours?" Rachel asked quickly, it was bugging her that she didn't hear the end of his sentence.  
Eddie leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "I always thought it would be us who would be together" After staying this Eddie took a deep breath and walked into the church.

The wedding began Rachel stood at the back of the church shaking like a leaf thinking over and over again the words that Eddie had said to her the words playing on her mind, as the wedding was about to start the doors opened Rachel turned to Mellissa  
"Mellissa I can't do this I'm sorry, I wish you the best of luck in the future for both of you" Rachel said with a weak smile as she left the church walking as fast as she can away from it all she sat on the grass by the lake looking at her reflection.

In the church Eddie saw this and ran up to the top of the Isle  
*what's happened where is she?" Eddie asked panicking to Mellissa.  
"I don't know she said she couldn't do this and left" Mellissa said confused with the whole situation and before she knew it Eddie was gone running along the grass were he found Rachel tears falling into the lake.  
"Rachel" He called placing his hand on her shoulder  
"Eddie, no I'm sorry you have your wedding, I'm happy for you both I really am" Rachel forced herself to say looking up into Eddies eyes.  
Eddie cupped her face lightly "I need you there Rachel, please be there"  
Rachel nodded and stood up following Eddie back to the church.

The ceremony took place and Rachel found herself holding Mellissa dress as Mellissa made her way down the aisle to meet Eddie who was waiting for her at the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellissa and Eddie were joined at the front of the church, when they got to the rings Eddie looked down at the floor, he knew this wasn't what he wanted he didn't want to be married to Mellissa he wanted Rachel he found himself not even able to looked Mellissa in the eye he knew what he was doing was wrong.  
Rachel sat there trying to fight back tears she couldn't watch so he looked down at her feet trying to take her mind of what was happening right in front of her.  
Eddie looked up at the silence when he realised it was his turn to talk "Er... I Eddie... Take... thee ..." *Eddie looks up and seeing tears streaming down Rachel's face* "Rachel"  
The family and friends in the church whispered among themselves and Mellissa glared at Eddie, Rachel looked up in shock as she heard her name.  
"I'm sorry Mel, i can't do this It's not fair, I love Rachel always have always will" Eddie said knowing he was going to have to face and angry Mellissa and a church full of angry guests.

Mellissa stood there in shock she just couldn't believe what was happening "What!, are you kidding me, she had her chance" Mellissa screamed giving her sister evils. One of the bridesmaids stood up to comfort Mellissa but soon got pushed away "Eddie were getting married now, stop being stupid" Mellissa said grabbing is hands.  
"I cant Mel, it just wouldn't be right I'm sorry" Eddie answered pushing her hands away as he headed to the back of the church and sat were Rachel was sitting not to long ago.  
Back inside the church everyone was standing up discussing well more like arguing about what at just happened, and Rachel managed to sneak out the church unnoticed, and joined Eddie who was sitting by the lake.  
"Eddie, i am going to be the most hated woman alive in a minute" Rachel looked into his eyes smiling trying to cheer him up.  
"And whys that?" Eddie asked confused. Rachel then leaned down to his level and placed her lips against his own passionately, Eddie cupped the back of her neck returning her kiss.  
"I meant what i said in there Rachel, I do love you" Eddie reassured her. Rachel felt her heart twist she had been waiting for him to say them words to her for so long but maybe the timing was a bit wrong.

Rachel sat herself next to him  
"So what are you going to do then?" Rachel asked, hoping he had a good answer.  
"No Idea, I think I need to talk to Mel" Eddie pulled himself up holding his hand out for Rachel, as she used it to get up. They both headed towards the church both scared about what was going to happen it wasn't going to be easy.  
Eddie entered with Rachel with everyone staring at them, Mellissa walked over to the pair and slapped her sister across the face leaving Rachel with a burning red mark appearing across her face, as she did this Eddie grabbed hold of Mellissa's wrist and pulled her outside the church.  
"What the do you think you're playing at?" Eddie shouted realising his grip from her wrist.  
"Was about to as you the same thing Eddie, were suppose to be getting married right now"  
"I couldn't Mel would you seriously want be to marry you knowing that I didn't love you?" Eddie tried calming down.  
"I know you didn't love me but we were still going ahead with at wasn't we, we both wanted to get Rachel back"  
Edie looked confused "What are you going on about, i wasn't trying to get Rachel back at all, this was all you wasn't it, you only agreed to marry me because of Rachel" Eddie felt anger bubbling inside of him and walked of he didn't even want to look at her let alone talk to her about this.  
"Eddie!" Mellissa called after him but there was no response. Eddie carried on walking towards the church when he saw Rachel sitting on the bench.  
"Rachel, I'm sorry are you ok?" Eddie joined her on the bench  
"Eddie just leave me, I can't do this I'm sorry" Rachel wipes the tears which were now cascading down her face and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie got up and walked into the church and marched over to the mic "I apologise to everyone who got dressed up for today but there will not be a wedding as I'm in love with someone I believed didn't feel the same way" everyone moaned and started complaining, Eddie re took the mic "Tell me this if you loved someone so much and they turned you down, would you sulk forever or try and move on? Well I tried to move on, I felt if I couldn't have her, so I got the closest person to her, her sister Mellissa only to find I was just a way of getting back at Rachel in the first place" Eddie looked up and saw Rachel standing at the back of the church "I love Rachel always have always will, it is her I should be up here marrying" As he said this is made his way to the end of the church grabbing her hand "I love you" Rachel looked up and squeezed his hand tight "I Love you too always have always will" Rachel put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply not wanting to let go, she wanted him so badly. Surprisingly everyone in the church Awwed and clapped the pair as they both pulled away slightly foreheads touching still giggling. "Marry me" Eddie whispered, Rachel looked shocked "Eddie, What I can't how can I It's what?"  
Rachel and Mellissa's mum came over to Rachel "Rachel my darling listen, for once put yourself first, He loves you and I know you love him I don't want to see you throw that away because your thinking of Mellissa over yourself" She brought Rachel into a Hug "Follow you heart" She whispered releasing Rachel from her grip and placing her hand into Eddie's.

Eddie held her hand tight watching Rachel as she looked back at her mum smiling and faced Eddie. Nothing needed to be said as they looked into each other's eyes Rachel had already answered the question. "Rachel the day you turned be down was the day I was going to ask you to marry me, I have kept this with me ever since that day knowing if there was ever a slight chance I wanted to be the first there" Eddie released Rachel's hand and spoke to the priest about the new arrangements as Rachel straitened herself up standing in her bridesmaid dress with Kim and Steph at her side.  
"This is the wedding i was waiting to be invited to" Kim smiled and hugged Rachel as Rachel stood nervously at the door.  
"I can't believe I am doing this" Rachel said looked at Steph  
"Well you better believe it" With that the doors opened at the music played softly as Rachel made her way down the aisle. Even though she wasn't in a wedding dress Eddie thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with that he felt a big grin appear across his face as she joined him.  
The priest welcomed everyone and then soon asked for the vows "Would you like me to skip the vows as you haven't wrote them?" The priest asked unsure what was happening,  
"No i know what to say its all in here" He laughed pointing too his heart "Ok, Eddie your vows please"  
"Rachel, I am so glad I'm standing here with you, for so long i have wished we would make it here and its all finally come true, i love you so much and its every little thing you do which makes me fall in love with you all over again, and if you let me i wish to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you all over again ever minute" with this Eddie placed the ring he had kept with him for so long to be on her finger.  
Rachel had tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at the beautiful ring placed on her finger and moved her eyes to look at Eddie  
"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie I am so glad we have made it, I never thought I would find anyone I would let into my life I have always closed everyone out, but I am an open book with you I'm not afraid to cry when you are around and I don't know why *Giggles* I love you so much and i don't know what I would do without you, i would be a right state, i not only want you in my life Eddie I need you" with that she pecks his cheek and places his ring onto his finger.

They were then married as they held each other's hands and headed outside for drinks after receiving many congratulations. "This is the happy ever after I wanted Rachel Lawson" Eddie smiled and kissed her softly, "Well you better have because this is the happy ever after your going to get" Rachel teased. They both took a walk through the gardens hand in hand "You're so beautiful" Eddie whispered into her ear sending butterfly kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, Rachel sighed with pleaser when they we disturbed by Mellissa pushing them apart.  
"This is my wedding day" Mellissa screamed grabbing Rachel's hair and pushing her to floor kicking her. Eddie grabbed Mellissa and pulled her away "Leave her Alone! I love her Mellissa you need to realise that im going to spend the rest of my life with Rachel Im with her now like i should have been from the start" Eddie shouted pulling Rachel up. "Come on Rach let's go" Eddie put his arm around her shoulder and they walked away to the limo for the reception.  
At the wedding reception Eddie and Rachel had just finished having the wedding photos when they were called for their first dance, Eddie had picked the song which played in the pub the time Eddie told Rachel how he felt about her. As the music started Eddie wrapped his hands around her waist and Rachel wrapped hers around his neck as they danced softly to their song.  
There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Hear with me do you see your all I need

And I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK


End file.
